


Valentine's Day Snarry Art

by lyraonyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Severus Snape, Costume Kink, Digital Art, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Top Harry Potter, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/pseuds/lyraonyx
Summary: This is a collection of sexy paintings featuring Trans!Harry and Trans!Severus, or genderfluid versions of them, plus one with cis male Sev and trans!Harry. Trans women are women, and to celebrate that, I give you women who have penises and don't menstruate, but who are still feminine despite the masculine parts of their anatomy. Happy Valentine's day!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 38
Kudos: 169





	1. Kiss the Snitch




	2. Severus the Bunny

Dragon's blood is red,  
Doxy wings are blue,  
Potter is a menace in potions,  
And Longbottom's cauldron is goo.


	3. Foxy Harry

Auror robes are red,  
Quidditch keeps me in shape,  
Witches and snitches love me,  
And so does Professor Snape.


	4. Detention Gone Right

Detention play has never been so much fun.

This is an explicit image, so I had to use a different hosting site. Clicking the preview should bring up the full pic.

❤Happy Valentine's Day!❤

[ ](https://www.nsfwupload.com/image/xFhMF)


End file.
